Lost and Found
by BellaRemorso
Summary: Though Severus has lost one love, there is always the possibility of finding another one. Set in the Marauder period. SS/LM
1. Admittance

Severus Snape--- Sirius Black

Severus Snape--- Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, though I really wish I did :]

_I wonder if he knows…I wouldn't be surprised. I'm not one for discretion when it comes to him. I can't help it. Oh, Merlin, why is he so bloody perfect? _Severus' brow furrowed as he tried to contemplate just how much shade the tree he was currently leaning on could provide to obscure Sirius' view of him.  
Their friendship was secret, hidden from the other so-called Marauders, especially Potter. _That arrogant, pompous, narcissistic arse! _"Calm down," he breathed to himself. "Just a few more hours and he'll be all yours". His heart pounded as he went back to thinking on how to tell Sirius exactly how he felt about him.

-x-

"Sev...?" Sirius Black peered into the dimly lit dungeon classroom. "Sev?" he whispered again, louder this time.  
"I'm here."  
He could just make out the thin frame of the Slytherin slumped on one of the dusty tables.  
"Alright there, Snivellus?"  
"You know not to call me that when your Marauders aren't about!" Severus hissed.  
Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. Severus melted into his touch, hoping that he wouldn't let go after what he was about to say.  
"Sirius, I..." his voice cracked and he coughed violently in a vain attempt to cover it up. Sirius' eyes narrowed in the low light. "Severus, what's wrong?" he asked, speaking carefully._  
Oh, Merlin!_ Severus could feel the hot bile rising in his throat. _He's going to hate me! I'm going to lose my best mate. How can I be so pathetic?_  
"Iloveyousiriusleeblack!" It came out in a flash, sounding more like a yelp. The shocked look was too much for Severus as he turned and bolted from the classroom without waiting for his friend's reply.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: This is my first story. Yeah...so **please **review and tell me what I am doing wrong, or even what I'm doing right.  
Thanks :3_


	2. Denial

"_I'm so stupid"_

"_No, Sniv, you're not."_

"_DON'T call me that. You're n-"_

"_I know. I'm not him."_

_-x-_

Over the next few days Sirius made covert attempts to get Severus to talk to him without drawing the unwanted attention of his friends. The Slytherin boy managed to successfully avoid him during the week, but once they were out for the weekend, it seemed that Sirius always knew just where Severus was.

"How can you track me like this? It's absurd!" Severus was cornered in the back of the library, trapped between two high shelves of the ancient tomes.

Sirius wouldn't take his eyes off him and his gaze bore into Severus' skull, making his entire body go hot, the tips of his fingers tingling from where they were pressed between his thighs and the cold wall.

The seconds crawled by slowly, until Sirius dropped his eyes suddenly, mumbling something incoherent "What?"

"I said there's a map." Sirius fumbled with his cuff, "That shows where all the students are. That's how I knew where you were all those times"

_How can you look at me like that and then talk about a bloody map? _ Severus' mind raced as he watched Sirius' hair fall into his face as he looked at his shoes. _He's going to hit me. He has to do _something_. Maybe he didn't hear…I did say it rather quickl-_

"I'm not gay."

Severus just looked at him.

"I said I'm not-"

"I heard you," he whispered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry. I mean, if I ever led you on or if I ever made any jokes about your faggy Slytherin mates. I just…I don't know."

"It's fine. I'm glad you understand, Sirius. I'm sorry I bothered you."

He needed to leave. Now. His eyes were stinging and he willed himself not to cry. _Not in front of him._

"Where are you going?" Sirius shouted after him, earning a stern look from Madame Pince.

Severus did not answer. It had been a feat to push past the muscled Gryffindor in the first place and he could not turn back now. As soon as he had passed through the large archway that led to the library he broke into a run and dashed out onto the grounds, ignoring Sirius' voice ringing in his ears._  
_


	3. Ignorance

A/N: Since Lucius is five years older than Severus, in this story he's acting as an aid for Slughorn.  
------------------------------------------

"Lucius, it's not fair!"

They were sitting under an old willow on the castle grounds, secluded from all the other students who might be wandering about, enjoying the October air.

"Severus, you're soaking my trousers." Lucius sneered. "I don't see why you have to cry over him. Not very Slytherin-like, if you ask me."

Severus lifted his head from Lucius' lap and glared at him through tear brimmed eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are my best (and now _only)_ friend. How can you be so heartless?"

Lucius just blinked at him. _How could he be so oblivious?_ He wanted to shake him and scream at him that it's easy to be heartless when someone has stolen your heart. Sure, it wasn't exactly eloquent or clever, but maybe then it would penetrate Severus' thick head.

Instead, Lucius sighed. "You're right, Sev. You are my best friend and I'm sorry that I was being a selfish prat."

It sounded sincere and the pouty face he was making was almost enough to make Severus smile; any other time, he would have. He loved Lucius, just not the way he wanted to be.

-x-

He found it odd to have his evenings so lonely. Meeting with Severus after dinner was something that he had become accustomed to. Sirius missed him, it was simple. He didn't care that Snivellus 'loved' him, it was a passing phase. _I'll write him a note, an apology or something. He has to accept, I mean he _loves_ me and all. _He scoffed and set to work.

An hour later all he had on his parchment was:

_**Dear**____**Snivellus,**_

_**I**_  
followed by numerous scribbles and ink spills.

_Fuck it_, he thought bitterly. _He'll come back on his own_. He opened a new bottle of fire whiskey and waited.


	4. Hopeless

A/N: Here's where it gets smutty…I really don't think I did that good a job, but there you have it. Reviews are much appreciated.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sev, you're drunk. Stop it."

"But Luciiiiiiii!"

Lucius sighed and sat down on his bed, his legs boxers sliding up on the silken sheers.

He hated when Severus invited himself to his chambers. It always meant something bad was going to happen, such as Severus getting drunk and trying to seduce him into a pity fuck, like now.

"Come on, Luce! I see how you look at me all the time…"  
He was standing in front of Lucius, his hands pressing down onto his thighs. Turning slightly pinker, Lucius shoved the clammy hands away, making their owner rock back and forth unsteadily. He coughed and attempted to change the subject.

"So…uh…since you were last here I…uhh… changed the drapes to a darker g- SEVERUS!"  
He glared up at through the curtain of greasy hair that now fell into his face. For a drunken teenage, this boy has quite a grip, Lucius mused to himself.

Instead, he said "I've got half a mind to kick you square in the prick, Snape."

An empty threat, for a second later he lost all willpower to fight when he felt hot lips come crashing down clumsily onto his. Lucius lost no time in fumbling with his tie, returning the kiss feverishly. He moaned at the loss of contact when Severus broke away to remove his shirt. Following his example, Lucius was rewarded with the reattachment of Severus' lips, this time to his neck and down a sloppy trail to his stomach. They undressed as quickly as they could, their clothes piling up in a messy heap on the floor. Severus could smell Slughorn's room all over Lucius' chest, the scent of various potions ingredients had been absorbed into his flawless skin. He breathed him in while Lucius grabbed his wand off the nightstand and hastily muttered a lubrication spell


End file.
